digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Digimon Fusion episodes
Untitled Yeah, the summaries need to be shortened for the last few. 02:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Helping info I can help with episode 25, the video of the chapter is on the site http://anidragon.net/, the problem is that in Japanese and not understand anything No longer posting summaries? I seem to currently be the only one writing the summaries for the episodes. Which I do not mind as I watch the episodes myself before writing them. Though lately the descriptions have been completely deleted even though the episode has been aired for a while. Even posting descriptions from other official sites is deleted. There seems to be no happy medium with what can go up there even if it is accurate and of reasonable length (aka up to 4-5 sentences). So someone is unhappy with the descriptions and is deleting them all; it's fine with me but at least post up official summaries please! Since I stopped posting the summaries, no one has been doing it. I have no idea what the problem is but I'm just wondering why all of sudden they were being deleted instead of just being revised. And I'm just talking about episode summaries, not the titling of the episodes as I know some of those were wrong due to fansub mistranslations. I am more then willing to start posting summaries again but I'd like to know why they were deleted and why no one is currently doing it. (Well besides not having any time.) Honestly I do it to help the series so people can get an idea of the overall plot and want to watch it but I fear with all the latest episodes not having any summaries, it will deter some viewers. But that's just my opinion. I hope we can all work together on this and come to an agreement about how the summaries should look like.—GuiledDragon 01:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Mostly, I've been commenting them out, actually, so they are still there. :The official summaries on the asahi site are rather long, and not appropriate for the short previews we want here. :Also, the episode titles were not wrong due to fansub mistranslations—they were wrong due to people taking the titles from forums and rumorsites, rather than the actual episode. Issues *A LOT of grammar problems. *Spelling problems—all names and terms should be checked for correctness before posting. For example, there is no such thing as "Team Xros Heart". Also, the Shoutmon series is Shoutmon X'''#. *The snippets should summarize the episode, NOT be in a hyping tone like "Will Shoutmon survive?!" *Like with the actual episode articles, present tense should be used. Basically, the snippets should look like this: After a basketball match at school, Taiki hears Shoutmon's voice say "I'm going to die soon." He rushes to find the source of the voice, while his rival Zenjirou and childhood friend Akari chase after him. A light appears and reveals a red X Loader for Taiki, before transporting all three kids to the Digital World. There they encounter an army of Mammothmon, Troopmon, and Pteramon led by MadLeomon, who attacks them but is rebuffed by Ballistamon, who rescues the kids. After digixrosing into Shoutmon + Star Sword, Shoutmon defeats MadLeomon, who retreats. Shoutmon informs Taiki that he is a General, while Nene Amano and Kiriha Aonuma observe the group from nearby. Write them like that, and there will be no problem whatsoever. 01:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Episode 47 Hi, I have news titles is that someone may be interested in: 45—The Last Kingdom, Bright Land of the Bright Sun 46—Death or Alive, Decisive Battle of General of Hell 47—Taiki VS. Yuu, The Showdown of the Boy Generals PD: I do not leave descriptions, because of those I deleted my contributions without warning with a reason (Yes I have descriptions) Alphonse123 :Without providing sources, this isn't useful. 03:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I said it before (PD) and for that reason I do not let description. But I respect digimon and I leave these 2 descriptions: 45—The Last Kingdom, Bright Land of the Bright Sun Taiki and others arrive in the last Kingdom: Bright Land. From there they can go towards the place of Bagra Army's Headquarters: The Great Demotic Palace, but there is alot of Digimon being lock with chain in here. Hearing from the Digimon, according to Apollomon's action, he lets the Digimon suffer, and use the Negative Energy and collects the Code Crown, in order to create the world of his own will. After hearing that, Taiki and others are burning rage towards Apollomon. 46—Death or Alive, Decisive Battle of General of Hell Taiki and others fall into the Dark Space in Bright Land, Hell Field. In the devices on both anchors in the Space, Taiki and others falls into the White Device. Yuu sends out communication from the Black Device from another side, and propose to play an elimination game, Taiki and himself will battle that bets on their lives. :Again, without providing us an exact source to check, this ''cannot be used on the wiki''. If you want to discuss the rumors on our forums, that's fine, but this isn't the page for that. :And I'll go ahead and say now, since I know where you are copying these from: do not copy-paste Rainmon's stuff, but also, it's not able to be used as a legitimate source for the wiki. 03:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Episod 6 title card Apparently, the Wiki decided that "List of Digimon Fusion episodes 06.jpg" is an invalid filename. I can't move the image. 22:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Episode 31 For some reason, the title image for episode 31 is not appearing. 01:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC)/22:24, August 24, 2013 (Brasília) Episode numbering It's a direct sequel to Digimon Xros Wars, but should the episodes be listed in sequence to those of the prequel? The List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes does not continue the List of Digimon Adventure episodes, for example. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 01:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Except the official numbering continues on from Xros Wars. Please check any of the official sites. 03:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) You will never believe me, but... The last episode of Digimon hunters will be episode number 25(79). Esquilo30 22:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) "o/wo" Shouldn't we use "wo" for "を"? 19:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :It's pronounced and almost uniformly romanized as "o". I believe we do the "ha"/"wa" thing, too. 21:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It's pronounced as "o", but I though it was more commonly romanized as "wo", to avoid confusion with "お". 21:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Not in my experience, at least. I dunno, how was it done in the old episode lists? 01:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) 75 and 76 Okay, according to Seymour Butz on With the Will, the titles for 75 and 76 that we have on the hidden note have already been confirmed by Newtype. Should we add them to the list? Also, he said that the episode synopsis posted on 2ch are always the ones from Newtype, is that strong enough to confirm this? 00:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC)/22:24, February 17, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) :No. We use official sources only, always. 01:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Isn't Newtype an official source? How can we find their info? 01:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC)/23:24, February 17, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) :::Newtype is, yes, but 2ch and Seymour Butz are not. We can sometimes find scans of the relevant info in Newtype, though. 01:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Is there any place where '''Newtype scans are uploaded? 01:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC)/23:48, February 17, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) :Sometimes on bokutachi no digital world, sometimes on WtW. Basically, we wait until we either get the actual episodes released, or get a scan. 05:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC)